Detention for Ichigo
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo gets sentenced to Detention by Miss. Ochi for sleeping. To his surprise, he learns how Ms. Ochi plans on making him stay awake...


Detention for Ichigo  
IchigoXOchi

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I own any of the characters  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Karakura High School: 9:24 AM  
Ichigo POV**

"Zzzzzz" Ichigo snored as he laid his head on his desk. He was so tired from his late-night hollow hunting that he never got the necessary amount of sleep required for a teen his age. As a result he was currently snoring in the back of his class. Orihime and the others looked at him concerned. At first it was because they were worried for his well-being but then it was because Miss Ochi was walking over to him….

"Wake up, Ichigo!" The teacher bonked Ichigo on the back of the head with a book. As Ichigo sat up straight, nursing the lump on his head, Miss Ochi scowled down at the boy. "Did you have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?" Ichigo tried to sputter out an apology but Miss Ochi cut him off with a stern gaze. "No excuses, Ichigo! Detention after school! My office!" As she walked away she inwardly smiled.

 _ **Later That Day….  
**_ **Miss Ochi's Office**

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat as he waited for Miss Ochi to enter. ' _Dammit! I knew I should've grabbed Kon before I left for school!'_ He'd debated whether to bring the Mod Soul but decided against it since he didn't want to go through the trouble of Kon's flirting. A decision he was now regretting.

The door opened behind him and Ichigo gulped. Despite the fact that he'd gotten in trouble for fights and other sorts of havoc, sleeping in class was something that was a first for him and now he was worried at how pissed Ms. Ochi was going to be.

"A lot of things you've done lately have disappointed me, Ichigo, but sleeping in class? That's a new low?" the woman said, taking off her glasses to get a better look at her student. She'd been waiting for an opportunity like this and now that everyone else had gone home and she'd locked the door, she was completely alone with Ichigo….

Ms. Ochi looked at her student with a cocked head, examining the embarrassed boy. "So what's the deal? Is my class that boring that you can't stay awake?" As she spoke she took off her jacket, tossing it toward her chair and sat on the desk in front of the boy.

Ichigo shook his head, feeling a little hot under the collar as his teacher removed her shoes. ' _Why's she stripping?'_ "No! I'm just tired, that's all! I don't get enough sleep at night, so I can't focus."

Ms. Ochi smiled down at her student with a smile that looked… _sensual_ to the boy. "So you can't focus, eh? I'll have to fix that…" Ms. Ochi reached for the hem of her shirt. "Ichigo, your detention's assignment is going to this: keep your eyes fully on me and don't look away!" Ochi tugged off her shirt, letting the twins out for Ichigo to see them. The mature woman never liked wearing underwear so she never wore a bra.

Ichigo, true to his prudish nature, blushed madly as his teachers D-cup breasts jiggled in front of him. "Ms. Ochi! What… what are you doing?"

Ochi grinned. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You shouldn't be that embarrassed, since you're constantly ogling Orihime and Rukia," she said smiling. Getting up, she pulled down her pants, revealing her sexy legs and her pink pussy crowned by a trimmed patch of brown hair.

Now, Ochi wasn't a whore, but she has been sexless for quite some time and she'd always noticed how toned and hot her student was. Call her what you like but she wasn't going to miss a good opportunity when it called.

Sitting back on her desk after shoving the tedious papers to the side, Ms. Ochi startled Ichigo by spreading her legs in a wide V and traced her pink, moist lips with a finger. "Remember Ichigo. Your job is to keep focus…."

Ichigo couldn't help but start to drool as his teacher, who was way sexier than he'd ever realized, slid a finger inside her with one hand as her other hand gripped her breast and squeezed it. "Ahhh, that feels good…" Ochi moaned. She looked down at her student and smiled at the amazed, hungry look on his face. As she slipped another finger in, she grinned when she saw that Ichigo had pitched a tent in his pants. "Something you need, Ichigo?"

As Ichigo stammered in embarrassment Ochi said "Take off your clothes, Ichigo." That was all the permission he needed. Modesty be damned, Ichigo tore off his clothes, right down to his socks. Ms. Ochi couldn't help but lick her lips as Ichigo's cock stood at attention before her. "Well, you're a big boy, Ichigo…" she cooed as she gazed at Ichigo's 12 inch cock. Slipping one more finger into her tight hole Ochi arched her back as she curled her toes. Masturbating in front of her naked student made Ochi go wild. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Ms. Ochi shouted, spraying her juices all over her hand. Ichigo's mouth watered as he watched his teacher orgasm. It was like she had turned into a whole different woman in front of him. He stroked his cock madly as his teacher lay before him.

Ochi chuckled at her student's reaction. ' _A virgin, eh? This is gonna be fun…'_ Ms. Ochi sat up straight on her desk. "Still keeping focus, Ichigo?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now come over here." Ichigo closed the gap between them and his teacher wrapped his arms around him, kissing her student passionately. She was quite surprised at how quickly Ichigo dominated the kiss, his hands on her breasts, squeezing them. As Ms. Ochi moaned she slipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth, licking his mouth clean and enjoying the taste of spearmint in his mouth. Pulling away from Ichigo, Ms. Ochi turned back around and pressed her ass against his waist. "You like my nice ass, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a weak "Yeah" as he palmed her slender asscheeks. He rubbed his cock in between her legs, running it along her lips and drenching it with her wet silvery juices.

Ms. Ochi undid the hair and let it slide down her shoulders. "Go ahead, Ichigo, fuck my tight pussy. Just remember not to cum inside me. When you feel like you're about to cum, pull out and do it on my ass."

"Ok." Ichigo spread his teacher's asscheeks and lined the tip of his cock with her dripping folds, slipping it in. His virginity taken, Ichigo moaned like an animal in heat as his teacher's warm walls surrounded his cock. "Holy shit, Ms. Ochi, you're so tight!" Ichigo choked as he bottomed out her cunt. Ms. Ochi gasped as Ichigo's tip bumped against the entrance to her womb. She grimaced as her womanhood was stretched to its limit by Ichigo's cock. Ichigo gripped her waist as he slowly pulled out, enjoying the feel of her walls as his cock slid between them. When only the tip remained Ichigo stopped and watched how her hole almost seemed to try and suck him back into her.

"C'mon, Ichigo, fuck me!" Ms. Ochi barked impatiently. "That's an order!" However, her impatient attitude died with a flash as Ichigo slammed back in. "Oh! So big, Ichigo! It's so good!" she cried as she gripped her desk. Reaching beneath her she rubbed the hardened jewel between her legs, groaning as she felt pleasure swamp her. "Oh god, Ichigo, fuck me harder!"

Reaching around her Ichigo grabbed her swinging breasts and pulled her close, her back pressing against his chest. Turning her head, Ms. Ochi kissed Ichigo, her tongue sloppily entangling with his as she felt herself melt in Ichigo's arms. "Ahh! Right there, Ichigo! Right there!"

Feeling bolder, Ichigo put his enhanced strength to the test. Wrapping her arms around her waist, he leaned back and pulled Ms. Ochi with him. Sensing what he was trying to do, Ms. Ochi raised her legs, allowing Ichigo to grab the hollow of her knees and lifted her up. The teacher hung in the air helpless as Ichigo speared her with his cock. "Ichigo! You're amazing!" she screamed.

Minute after minute rolled by as Ichigo fucked his teacher. He'd never experienced sex before but now he couldn't get enough of it. All rational thought had been banished to the furthest reaches of his mind. His hips slapped against her bare ass as his cock, making the room resonate with the _fap! fap! fap!_ sound of their skin slapping together.

Ichigo felt his sac tighten and pounded into his teacher harder and faster, making her writhe against him. "Ms. Ochi! I'm gonna cum! I can't hold it in!"

Ms. Ochi could barely understand him. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate with another man and now here she was getting the ride of her life. "Outside! Don't cum inside!" she shouted too little too late."

"Fuck! Ahhhhhhh!" Ichigo screamed as he shoved his cock all the way inside her until it pried open the entrance to her womb and unloaded into her, filling her womanhood with his semen. To Ms. Ochi, the feeling of having another man cum inside her was too much to bear. "AH! AHHHHHHH!" the woman screamed as she came, splattering Ichigo's balls and the floor beneath her juices." Ohhhh…" Ochi moaned.

Ichigo laid her down onto the desk and slid out of her, falling back into the chair panting heavily, feeling drained beyond measure. Ms. Ochi remained still on the table, basking in the glow of the amazing orgasm. Sadly, as she regained focus and began her descent from cloud nine, she noticed something that filled her with panic.

She could feel Ichigo's cum leak drip her legs as it leaked from her stuffed pussy.

"Ichigo…you…IDIOT!" Ochi roared as she clonked Ichigo on the head again. "I told you not to cum inside me! I'm not on the pill! What are you gonna do if you got me pregnant?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in anxiety. He'd completely lost himself in all the passion and forgotten his teacher's warning about releasing his load inside her. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ochi. I… I promise I'll do the right thing if… if I got you pregnant." He knew he'd just screwed up, but he'd grow a backbone and man up if he had to. That was the kind of person Ichigo was.

Ms. Ochi sighed. What's done is done, she supposed. "Get dressed, Ichigo. I'll walk you home. We can discuss this tomorrow." Ichigo nodded and followed her example at getting his clothes on quickly. Unlocking the door, Ms. Ochi left the room, Ichigo following close behind.

To the later dismay of Ms. Ochi, inside her womb one of Ichigo's tiny tadpoles made the lucky shot….

 _ **One Year Later….**_

"Awww, isn't she adorable?" Isshin said holding his granddaughter in his arms. Little Masaki snoozed away while her father and grandfather looked on. "You know, Ichigo, maybe you should get together with your cougar girlfriend and get started on another baby. Masaki could use a brother or sister."

Ichigo, who'd had to endure a lot in the past year, pinched the bridge of his nose at the notion. "Dad… hand me Masaki, would you?" His father handed him the baby; Ichigo placed his little girl in the small crib. "For the last time, Dad: I'm NOT having any more kids!"

"Awww! But you didn't have any problems knocking up your teacher the first tim-" Ichigo cut him off with a kick to the face, rocketing him out an open window and down into the streets.

Ichigo watched the baby sleep. "Masaki, I hope you got more from your grandma than you did from him, because I can't take two of him…."

The End


End file.
